Black Motel
by withintemptation1992
Summary: harry potter version of Bates Motel/Psycho. wbwl.When the potters are found dead except Harry who has no memory everyone thinks it's death eaters no-one suspected Harry not even himself, his taken in by his protective controlling godfather Sirius but when Sirius dies he slowly becomes him.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Harry opened his eyes and sat up rubbing them wearily, he reluctantly left his bedroom and headed downstairs to deal with more of his parent's abuse and Hayden's favoritism he pushed open the living room door and entered the room to find his parents and brother lying on the floor dead in puddles of blood and fell on his knees he didn't what to feel he just felt numb and slightly relieved did that mean they were right perhaps he was a nasty evil slytherin?

Getting up he made his way out of potter manor and called the knight bus to Blacks Motel more commonly known as Black manor which Sirius had reverted it too and knocked on the door a minute later the door opened to reveal a bewildered Sirius Black "Harry what?"- uncaring Harry threw his arms around his godfather "they're dead, they're all dead" Harry sobbed "I don't know what happened I don't remember"…..


	2. Chapter 2

Warning will contain scenes of rape and bloody violence as this is the harry potter version of bates motel.

CHAPTER ONE

"Open your eyes" Harry did so "surprise!" Sirius said grinning goofily "my mother just died and despite my brother being alive as I am the oldest I inherited it all I'm going to renovate it into a motel and we're going to run it what do you think?" "You're mental" Harry replied shaking his head "c'mon I'll show your room" Sirius said leading him inside.

The next day Harry sat on the hogwarts express when the compartment door opened to reveal a red headed beautiful girl "you're new" she accused before placing herself on his lap "you don't mind do you?" he shook his head "I'm Ginny, Ginny weasley, what's your name?" "Harry, harry black" harry replied smiling at her "well harry black any questions you come to me" she fluttered eyelashes and left with her giggling girlfriends.

It was late when Harry returned home from school "where have you been harry your dinners getting cold?" Sirius asked "sorry dad, professor McGonagall made me seeker for the quidditch team" Harry replied "Harry" Sirius sighed "I cannot run this place without your help how am I going to run this place if your off playing quidditch I need you here" "sorry" Harry mumbled "I'll have a word , you can be reserve" Sirius said ruffling his hair and winking at him "now I need to go the shop pick up something's will you be okay on your own?" Harry nodded and Sirius left with the promise of not being too long and some sweets it was after five minutes that Harry heard a noise entering the kitchen he sighed he must be hearing things but then he heard it again from the back door he made his way over and looked out when the glass in the door shattered and someone who looked very similar to Sirius broke in Harry screamed and ran and grabbed a knife before attempting to attack the man but was shoved and thrown against the wall by him.

When Harry came round he was on the table on his stomach his trousers and boxers pulled down hands bound to the table legs he felt rather sick "do you know who I am boy?" the man asked menacingly harry shook his head "my names Regulas black, I was mothers and fathers favourite I should own this not some filthy half blood and my blood traitor brother, so if I own this place I own you!" with that he thrust his cock in and out of harry raping him "Sirius , Sirius!" Harry called out sobbing as he came mean while Sirius had just come back and hearing his adopted son's cries dashed in to the kitchen a rageful expression taking over his face he dived at Regulas and pulled him off his son throwing him against the wall before picking up the knife and repeatedly stabbing him to death blood was all over the place, Sirius raced over and untied his godson and pulled him into an hug letting him cry it off "kiddo I need you to be brave for me okay?" Harry nodded "we need to get rid of the body and blood; no one can ever know this happened".

It took the rest of the night to get up all of the carpeting and only when it was near 2.00 am did Sirius allow Harry to go to bed because of school the next day Sirius didn't want harry to go in because of what had happened but harry wanted to just start over besides it would avoid suspicion, Harry looked at the black note book he'd found underneath the carpet T. it said in gold letters on the front at the bottom who was that and what did it mean.


End file.
